The present invention relates to the field of network systems, and more particularly, to home network having multiple devices connected thereto.
A network generally includes a communication link and various devices with communication capability connected to the communication link. The devices include computers, peripheral devices, routers, storage devices, and appliances with processors and communication interfaces. An example of a network is a home network for a household in which various devices are interconnected. A usual household can contain several devices including personal computers and home devices that are typically found in the home. As such the term xe2x80x9cdevicexe2x80x9d typically includes logical devices or other units having functionality and an ability to exchange data, and can include not only all home devices but also general purpose computers. Home devices include such electronic devices as security systems, theater equipment, TVS, VCRs, stereo equipment, and direct broadcast satellite services or (DBSS), also known as digital satellite services (DSS), sprinkler systems, lighting systems, micro waves, dish washer, ovens/stoves, washers/dryers, and a processing system in an automobile.
In general, home devices are used to perform tasks that enhance a homeowner""s life style and standard of living. For example, a dishwasher performs the task of washing dirty dishes and relieves the homeowner of having to wash the dishes by hand. A VCR can record a TV program to allow a homeowner to watch a particular program at a later time. Security systems protect the homeowner""s valuables and can reduce the homeowner""s fear of unwanted entry.
Home devices, such as home theater equipment, are often controlled using a single common control unit, namely a remote control device. This single common control unit allows a homeowner to control and command several different home devices using a single interface. Thus, may manufacturers have developed control units for controlling and commanding their home devices from a single interface. One drawback associated with using a remote control unit to command and control home devices is that it provides static and command logic for controlling and commanding each home device. Therefore, a particular remote control unit can only control and command those home devices for which it includes the necessary control and command logic.
In conventional network systems a user provides commands using a remote control unit or device control panel. Once the user ceases, there is no controller unit or device in the network to provide commands for automatic operation. For example, a home network can include a tuner unit and a VCR without a tuner therein. After the user programs the VCR for time delay recording, a mechanism is necessary for the VCR to later automatically locate the tuner over the network and control the tuner to provide video information for the VCR to record. As such, after a user initially controls and commands a first set of devices, conventional systems do not provide a mechanism for the first set of devices to automatically communicate with a second set of devices in the network as necessary in order to accomplish tasks without direct user control and command of the second set of devices.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and a system which provides dynamic and central control and command of devices in a home network. There is also a need for such a method and system to provide the ability for a user to initially control and command a first set of devices to communicate with each other and for the first set of devices to automatically communicate with a second set of devices in the network as necessary in order to accomplish tasks without direct user control and command of the second set of devices. There is also the need for such a method and system to provide the ability for various network devices to automatically command and control other various network devices.
The present invention satisfies these needs. In one embodiment the present invention provides a method and system for command and control among a plurality of devices via a network by: connecting a first device to the network; connecting a second device to the network, where the second device stores application interface description data in a structured format for commanding and controlling the second device by other network devices; providing the application interface description data to the first device over the network; and sending control and command data from the first device to the second device over the network utilizing the application interface description data to control the operation of the second device.
At least a portion of the application interface description data can be transferred to the first device for use, or the first device can query the application interface description data in other devices via the network. Further, application interface description data can be stored in a data base for the first device to access. The application interface description data can include remote procedure call information for the first home device to control the operation of the second home device. In addition, the application interface description data can include capabilities data for identifying the capabilities of the second device. The structured format for the application interface description data can include XML format.
Preferably, a plurality of devices are connected to the network and each device contains application interface description data in the structured format for commanding and controlling of the device by one ore more other devices connected to the network. In that case, the application interface description data of two or more of the plurality of devices can be provided to the first device via the network, so that the first device can send control and command data from the first device to the two or more devices over the network utilizing the application interface description data corresponding to each of the two or more devices to control their operation.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method and system for performing a service via a home network by: connecting a client device to the home network, wherein the client device is capable of displaying user interface data; connecting a first home device to the network, where the first home device contains user interface data in a selected format that defines a user interface for user command and control of at least the first home device; connecting a second home device to the network, where the second home device contains application interface description data in a structured format for device command and control of the second home device; receiving the user interface data of the first home device at the client device; displaying the user interface defined by the user interface data of the first home device on the client device; accepting user input from a user in response to the user interacting with the user interface displayed on the client device; and sending control and command data from the client device to the first home device based on the user input to cause the first and second home devices to communicate with each other utilizing the application interface description data to perform the service.
As such, the user can select the first and the second home devices from the user interface displayed on the client device. Further, the first home device can control the second home device by sending control and command information to the second home device utilizing the application interface description data based on the user input to the first home device via the client device. The application interface description data can includes capabilities data for the second home device, and the first home device can query the capabilities data within the application interface description data of the second home device, and update the user interface data in the first home device to allow commanding and controlling of the second home device by a user via the user interface of the first home device displayed on the client device.
Two or more home devices can be connected to the network, each home device storing application interface description data in the structured format for commanding and controlling of the home device by one or more other home devices connected to the network. The application interface description data in each of the two or more home devices can include capabilities data for the respective home device. In that case, the first home device can query the capabilities data within the application interface data of the two or more home devices, and update the user interface data in the first home device to allow commanding and controlling of the two or more home devices by a user via the user interface of the first home device displayed on the client device.